


There's Something Bout Your Love And Affection

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [18]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Luke Hemmings, Nipple Play, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "You know you're supposed to be on break like, relaxing and not doing any work, right?" Luke mumbles, his voice rough from sleep as he scoots over and swings one leg over both of Ashton's, straddling the older boy and sitting back to sit on Ashton's thighs.
Ashton huffs a small laugh and leans in to kiss Luke's adorable nose. "Yes, I know I'm supposed to be relaxing babe, but you know me. I can't just do nothing, Sweetness."
Luke blushes just a little at the nickname, wiggling in happiness when Ashton smiles softly at him. "I know, but I wish you'd sleep in with me and just spend time looking at how pretty I am instead of writing all the time."
 
Or: Luke wants Ashton to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Beep Beep by Little Mix

Ashton's holed up in the back room of the house, the reserved music room for all intents and purposes, with his guitar on his lap and his song notebook open next to him, a few random ideas scribbled down as he strums and hums. He's fully concentrated, trying to make something out of nothing but it hasn't been working too well all day other than the bits and pieces he's managed to think of. He groans and pulls the guitar strap from around his shoulders, setting the instrument down on the floor and carefully standing it up so it leans against the couch. Ashton takes a deep breath and flops backward against the back of the couch, rubbing his hands over his face in mild frustration. He sits like that for a minute until he feels the couch dip with added weight to his right. He looks over and he's met with the sight of Luke in nothing but sweatpants with a sleepy look in his eyes and a slightly sympathetic smile on his face. Luke's hair is sticking up every which way, and indication that he's just woken up even though it's 1:30 in the afternoon, and Ashton reaches out on instinct to try to tuck some of it back into place. 

 

"You know you're supposed to be on break like, relaxing and not doing any work, right?" Luke mumbles, his voice rough from sleep as he scoots over and swings one leg over both of Ashton's, straddling the older boy and sitting back to sit on Ashton's thighs.

 

Ashton huffs a small laugh and leans in to kiss Luke's adorable nose. "Yes, I know I'm supposed to be relaxing babe, but you know me. I can't just do nothing, Sweetness."

 

Luke blushes just a little at the nickname, wiggling in happiness when Ashton smiles softly at him. "I know, but I wish you'd sleep in with me and just spend time looking at how pretty I am instead of writing all the time."

 

Ashton actually laughs for real at that, head thrown back against the top of the couch. "Sweetness, there is never a time when I'm not at least thinking about how pretty you are." 

 

"Well.....good. But I'd like it if you showed me some appreciation for being pretty." Luke pouts, batting his long lashes up at Ashton and leaning his cheek on Ashton's shoulder. 

 

Ashton shakes his head and bites his lip, tugging at Luke's hair to get him to sit up again before slotting their lips together briefly, teasingly. "You are very," He starts, pecking Luke's lips again, "very," another kiss, this time a little longer, "very pretty, Sweetness. My pretty boy, yeah?"

 

Luke whines softly under his breath, chasing Ashton's lips with his own but the older boy backs away and rubs their noses together instead, bringing his hands up to feel over Luke's round ass and squish it in his hands as Luke hums, moving around to touch the soft skin of Luke's ribs with calloused hands. Ashton moves his hands up just a few inches, rubbing over Luke's nipples and the soft swells around them. "These," He muses, squeezing the plump skin in both of his hands and making Luke's jaw drop, "are especially pretty." 

 

Luke gasps as Ashton leans in and sucks on his left nipple gently, releasing it and moving to the right one. "Ash...."

 

Ashton shushes him quietly, moving his lips up to kiss Luke's again, wrapping his arms around Luke's lower back and shifting until they're laying on the couch, Ashton on top of Luke. The older boy keeps running his hands over Luke's chest as they kiss, brushing his nipples on every stroke because he knows how sensitive Luke's are. Luke's breathing is coming just a little quicker through his nose, hitting Ashton's face in a flurry of desperation. 

 

Ashton sits back just a little, smirking as Luke's eyes flutter open. "Alright, Sweetness, let's be easy. Don't wanna get you too excited now, do we?"

 

"Wha—yes, yes we do, Ashton please." Luke whines, squirming under Ashton's taunting gaze. "Don't stop now."

 

Ashton chuckles and kisses Luke quickly, pinching gently at his nipples. "I don't know baby boy, you said we should relax...." He teases, squeezing at the small swells again.

 

Luke whines again, this time a little more needy. "Sex is relaxing." 

 

"For you, maybe. But I do all the work when we fuck, Sweetness, and that's not relaxing for me." Ashton snorts, taunting Luke on purpose and playing with his nipples a little more roughly to get Luke's back to arch before pulling away and starting to sit up.

 

"No, no, no Ashton, please." Luke squeaks, grabbing for Ashton's hands to pull him closer again, putting the older boy's hands back over his nipples and squeezing them down. "Please, we don’t have to fuck, m'just hard and I need you."

 

Ashton pretends to think about it for a second, tilting his head as if he's weighing his options. "Hmmm, well I guess I could do something for you Sweetness."

 

Luke smiles in relief, biting his lip as Ashton shakes Luke's hand off his own and moves them down to tug at Luke's loose fitting sweatpants until they catch around Luke's thighs. Luke was right, he is hard and it has to be in response to Ashton playing with his nipples because Luke hasn't been properly touched yet. Ashton shakes his head in disbelief. "What a little slut you are, Sweetness." He comments, massgaing Luke's supple thighs just to appease his own need to touch them before reaching for the waistband of his own sweatpants.

 

Luke whimpers softly and watches Ashton pants and boxers push down and settle around Ashton's thighs, revealing his own semi that he quickly takes hold of and starts rubbing over, trying to get himself fully hard. Luke's moans always help so he puts his other hand back on Luke's chest and flicks his thumb over Luke's rosy nipple, making him gasp quietly. It's not quite enough, not what he was looking for, so he pinches the nipple between his fingers and he tugs lightly. Luke lets out a breathy moan that gets louder the harder Ashton pulls, and soon Luke is trying to curl in on himself and his hand is holding Ashton's wrist, trying to dislodge his fingers and stop the torturous pain that's too much and not enough at the same time. Ashton watches him struggle as he lets up just a little bit, still rubbing over his dick and happy to feel it becoming fully hard at the sight of his boy beneath him. Finally satisfied that he and Luke are on the same page, Ashton brings his hand up and licks it before spitting in it and bringing it back down. He wraps it around his and Luke's dick, glad for his abnormally huge hand as it fits almost all the way around both of them. Luke whines at the duel feeling of Ashton's hand and Ashton's dick against his own dick, and it melts into a moan when the older boy starts jerking them both off.

 

"Fuck....Ashton...." Luke whimpers, back lifting just a little and fingers scratching at the couch as he looks down and watches Ashton hand move rapidly over their dicks.

 

Ashton keeps his other hand on Luke's chest, scraping his nails over Luke's perky nipples and squeezing at the plump skin around them. Luke's sounds get louder and his head pushes back harder into the cushions, jaw dropping when Ashton speeds up and tightens his grip, rocking his hips forward to help them along. Ashton can tell Luke is already getting close, never having the best stamina when it comes to lasting during sex which is why Ashton usually keeps a ring on his dick to prevent it, and he's trying his best to get close too. He's paying extra attention to his own sensitive spots on his own dick, adding pressure where he needs it and teasing touches where he doesn't, all the while playing with Luke's nipples because he wasn't kidding when he said they were especially pretty. 

 

"Gonna come for me, Sweetness? Come all over my dick and my hand? Get me dirty?" Ashton encourages, breathing just barely harder than normal while Luke is nodding, completely breathless. 

 

Ashton works extra hard to get himself close, wanting to come with Luke instead of after him, and it's the rough tug on Luke's nipple combined with the moan that rips out of the younger boy's throat that gets them both there at the same time. They spill over each other with low moans and high pitched whines, Ashton moving in to kiss Luke in small breathless spurts as his hand stutters in its movements. Ashton catches his breath before Luke does, biting his lip and sitting up, huffing a laugh at the state his boyfriend is in. 

 

"You alright there, Sweetness?" He wonders, reaching for the box of tissues on the coffee table and pulling several out to clean them up with.

 

"I think so." Luke breathes, but the way his head is lolled to the side and his eyes are shut with no hope of opening again right now says otherwise.

 

Ashton just shakes his head to himself and pulls his own pants and boxers back up, doing the same for Luke before getting up and heading for the bathroom to wash his hand and throw out the dirty tissues. He dries his hand off and goes back out, stopping short when he hears Luke snoring very lightly beneath his regular breathing. Ashton just laughs and debates his options, ultimately deciding to take Luke's advice and laying down between the couch and Luke's body, finally relaxing like he's supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 18 OF FICMAS!!!!!! Only one more week until Christmas, can you believe it?! Today you get some Lashton smut because who doesn't love that? This one is especially dedicated to Luke's tiddies because they're glorious and they deserve attention :,) And also to Ashton's hands because they're the biggest and they're great for....things. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, please leave comments and feedback below, and I love you<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
